


You are Special, Remember That

by irememberyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Please give this pair some love, i don't know what i am saying, i just had so much feels, members are just mentioned, nonAU, onghwi, onghwi onghwi onghwi, this is more of a brotp, this is not sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: -an OngHwi fanfictionDaehwi’s not himself these past few days and everyone is starting to get worried.Seongwu wanted to go shopping but he ended up stuck in the practice room.





	You are Special, Remember That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new OngHwi fic! I hope you guys will like it! I just had so much feels and I ended up writing this one. I'm a sucker for non-au but I'm not having any plots in my mind right now. I might try doing AUs soon, still with OngHwi of course.
> 
> OngHwi <3

"Oh I'm sorry hyung." Daehwi apologized for the nth time as everybody stopped dancing. He made a mistake on his blocking.

"It's alright, you must be tired from school, Daehwi." their choreographer replied as he turned off the demo music.

"No hyung, I just got confused." Daehwi replied as he looked down, feeling ashamed of the mistakes he has been committing since they started learning their comeback song three hours ago.

"Let's have a break for now, Jisung, go order for 15 boxes of chicken from Mexicana." their choreographer instructed which made everyone chorused their thank you to him as Jisung immediately headed to get their manager's phone to order. They are all exhausted and hungry anyways.

"Aaahhhh I'm hungrrryyyy....!" Jihoon growled as he slump his body on the couch. The rest found their own spaces to rest, Daehwi just followed Jinyoung who sat with Minhyun and Jaehwan.

"Is school stressing you out Daehwi?" Minhyun asked.

"Eh?" Daehwi was zoning out.

"Are you alright?" Jinyoung immediately touched his forehead to check his body temperature but he's normal.

"Maybe its school, I had to take several hands on activities earlier so I can catch up with my classmates..." Daehwi replied. Minhyun who came from the same school immediately moved closer to him to caress his back.

"You'll get through this." Minhyun assured him which just made him smile and nod.

"Daehwi, rest for a while as we wait for the food." Jaehwan beamed at him so he responded with a smile and nod again.

"Aigoo, pretty!" the older cooed which made both Minhyun and Jinyoung laugh at him, Daehwi chuckled as he leaned his head on the wall, hoping to clear his mind and do well with the rest of the practice time. He hates it if he causes this kind of mistakes since he knows that the members are affected by every mistake one can make.

 

 

"Daehwi seemed to be out of it these days." Daniel mumbled as he looks at Daehwi who is talking with Jinyoung, Minhyun and Jaehwan.

"You think there is something wrong?" Seongwu asked.

"I don't know, must be school?"

"He slept late last night, when I came out to go to the toilet, I got curious why the light of the second floor was turned on, it turned out that it was him, doing some school works." Seongwu shared as he also looked at the younger who is now leaning his head on the wall.

"What's going on?" Jisung joined the two as he just finished calling for delivery.

"We are talking about Daehwi." Daniel replied making Jisung turn his head to look at the direction of the other maknae.

"It's unusual for him to make the amount of mistakes he did earlier." Jisung admitted which made the two agree.

"He just need some rest, I'll talk to him later." Jisung assured his roommates.

 

-

 

Daehwi sighs as he stares at his laptop, he had enough for today.

"Are you done?" he his shoulders jumped after hearing the voice from behind, he immediately turned to see Ong Seongwu sitting with a glass of water in his hand. When did he actually came here?

"What are you doing here hyung? It's late." Daehwi asked as he immediately closed his laptop.

"Exactly why I am here, have some water first." Seongwu passed the glass to him after he heard him say his thank you.

"You've been working so hard with school these days, is it that hectic?" Seongwu asked as he waits for him to finish fixing his stuffs.  
It is one of those nights where he went to the toilet in the middle of the night and he once again saw the light on the second floor turned on, only to see Lee Daehwi still doing school related stuffs. He is aware that the maknae line is busy with school but Daehwi seemed to be working double time as what most of me has noticed.

"I'm trying to do some stuff in advance so I won't have to really worry about them when we start our full time comeback preparations." Daehwi explained.

"I see... Good luck then, don't overwork yourself in school. I've been there and I survived, so you will too." Seongwu encouraged which just made Daehwi chuckle.

"Okay you're all done, let's go down and return to our rooms, you better catch some sleep before the sunrises." Seongwu helped him out with some of his stuffs as they go down. He is thankful that he got these hyungs to help him out in any ways they can.

 

 

As soon as Seongwu returned to their room, he slowly went up to his bunk, careful not to wake Jisung up. He stayed idled as he thinks about Daehwi. They have each others for months and Daehwi is acting strange these days and he don't know if it's just him over acting over it or what. He really treasures all his members and Daehwi is one of those that he really adores. He found him so cute and talented the first time he saw him and now that they are in one team, he has seen more of his charm every day.

"Seongwu..." his thoughts were disturbed by the sudden call from the lower bank.

"Did I wake you up hyung?"

"Not really... Where are you from?" they were whispering as sleeping Daniel is on the roll in gritting his teeth tonight.

"I accompanied Daehwi upstairs."

"Schoolworks again?"

"Yes."

"I see. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me hyung, it's my duty as a hyung too." he beamed as he said that. He really likes the feeling of taking good care of the maknaes.

"As you wish Ong Seongwu, let's go back to sleep."

 

-

 

"What is going on with Daehwi?" Jihoon nudged Jinyoung who was seated beside him.

 

"I don't know too hyung, he said he wanna make up with the days he has caused trouble by making a lot of mistakes during practice." Jinyoung explained what he knows.

"But he has literally perfected everything.... And we all know Daehwi is the one who usually perfects e entire choreography in one go, he isn't the first center for nothing." Guanlin suddenly said as he adjusted his sitting position on the couch.

"Woojin hyung, do you think something is up with him?" Jihoon turned his attention to Woojin who was seated on the floor.

"I'm not sure to be honest.... But there must be something bothering him right now... Or he's just feeling embarrass over his mistakes so he's acting like that now, I'll try to talk to him later." Woojin coming from the same company as Daehwi replied which made the rest of the maknae line be a little at ease.

 

 

 

Seongwu looks at Daehwi from the reflection of the mirror. He is practicing the choreography of their new song alone, while the rest of the members are resting and waiting for their food to arrive.

"Food will arrive soon, better rest now Daehwi." Seongwu can hear Sungwoon talk to Daehwi.

"I will hyung, just a minute." he beamed as he continues to do his counting which made Seongwu sigh. He is honestly worried over Daehwi, there's something wrong, he knows there is though the maknae tries his hardest to deny it to them.

_What is going on Daehwi-yah? Please tell hyung.... Or any of us here._

He knows that he may not be the closest to Daehwi but he really hopes Daehwi starts to open up to him soon. It's a pity that they weren't able to bond during their produce days but now that they are in one team, every member has come to the point of being so comfortable with one another to the extent of clothes and stuffs.

“Daehwi seemed to be out of it these days.” Jaehwan sat beside him.

“Eh?”

 

“Daehwi’s a perfectionist, he doesn’t really like to commit mistakes, this is unusual.” Jaehwan continued which made Seongwu turn to face him.

“You think there’s something wrong?” Jaehwan asked.

“I don’t know, Jisung hyung talked to him few nights ago, Daehwi said he’s just trying to balance everything and he’ll get a grasp of it soon…” Seongwu replied as they glanced at Daehwi at the same time.

“But Daehwi’s been acing this from the very beginning, he seemed not himself.” Seongwu countered his own words.

“I hope he gets over whatever bothers him… I’m getting worried, everyone does...” Jaehwan sighed. Daehwi is one of the maknaes that he really likes in terms of personality and appearance, he kept on calling him _pretty_ or gives him compliment as far as he can because he believes that Daehwi needs to know it.  
Seongwu didn’t reply and instead just look at Minhyun pulling Daehwi at the side to sit down, he can hear Minhyun tell Daehwi to rest or he’ll collapse or get sick.

 

 

-

 

 

“Daehwi, are you sure you’re staying?” Jisung asked for the nth time.

“Yes hyung, I’ll stay and wait for manager hyung, I’m not in the mood to go out.” Daehwi assured the hyungs as he looks at them with the jolly aura he is.

“We seldom get a break and you’re going to spend it in this smelly practice room...” Jinyoung tries to pursue him too.

They finished a schedule early today and the members are allowed to have some free time. Each one ended up having their own agendas. Some needs to proceed to shoot their individual schedule, some are off to get some grocery, some are off to go shopping and some are off to just hang out, given that they should stick to their PA and be able to keep in touch to their manager about their whereabouts.

“I went shopping last time with Donghyun hyung when I went to BNM, I don’t need anything right now, since we’re not allowed to go to the dorm this early, I’ll just wait for manager hyung here.” Daehwi continues to assure them. They’re not allowed to go back yet because a cleaning team is in the dorm to do some sanitation and clean the whole place, it’s a monthly ritual.

“You all act like something is going to happen to Daehwi when in fact you should worry about yourselves more because you’re going out.” Their manager said which made most of them chuckle. In the end, the members then left, leaving Daehwi in the practice room. Their manager who stayed for a meeting told him to just message him if he needed anything or he can go down to the lobby if he needs to buy anything.

After their manager left and he’s alone in the practice room, Daehwi proceeded to sit at the side. He stayed because he didn’t really want to face a lot of people right now,

instead, he’s planning to be alone and try to compose a song. He’s been having a melody in his head but he can’t fit in lyrics into it so he wants to give it a try now.

_Why are sad lyrics only coming out?_

Daehwi sighs as he lies down on the floor. Minutes later and he hasn’t written anything aside from scribbles of words both in Hangul and in English.

 

 

Ong Seongwu scratches his nape as soon as he came out of the cab. He is lucky that there isn't any fans on sight ever since the company has started to report the people who stays around the area to wait for them, regardless of being a sasaeng or not.

"You are young, how could you be forgetful..." he mutters as he entered the main door of their company. After they were allowed to disperse to do their stuffs, he planned to go out alone and buy some stuffs for his parents since he'll be visiting them the following week. At first, his manager didn’t agree with the idea but the amount of available PAs they have is not enough to look after the boys who had different whereabouts and so as some has to attend the very important meeting, being one of the hyungs, he was allowed to go as long as he keeps in touch which means message them every 30 minutes. He didn’t like the idea but he had no choice, it’s been some time since he had some lone time so he wanted to grab the opportunity.

The moment he arrived at the mall, he realized that he didn't have his phone with him, that he left it charging in their practice room. As much as he wanted to just play it cool and proceed to do the shopping, he knows that he'll get a good hour of scolding from their paranoid managers as well as Jisung. He has even created scenarios in his head about how their managers can lecture him about the importance of bringing their phone and that what if they face trouble and can't contact anyone, he can only shake his head. That made him postpone his plan and came back to the company to get his phone and think if reasons as to why he didn't proceed to his plan.

 

 

 

"Oh, Daehwi's still here?" he found the lights in the practice room they usually use turned on. He knows that Daehwi stayed behind to try to compose a song, hoping to submit it for their next comeback. He hasn't heard it yet but some members said that the melody he’s creating sounds good. He is honestly impressed with how can a 17 years old boy do these stuffs easily.

He slowly opened the door, afraid to disturb the maknae in case he is doing something… only to see a sleeping figure on the floor.

 

"Daehwi?" he whispered as he came near him, confirming the existence of their maknae number 1 who is curled up on the floor, sound asleep. A smile formed on Seongwu's face as he sees the small pout on Daehwi's face.

"Cute." he cooed.

He turned his attention to find his phone and as expected, it is still where he left it, and still charging.

"Ong-ah, make a mental note of using your power bank even if there's a socket so you won’t leave your things like this." he reprimanded himself as he removed his phone from charging.

"fslfnfdsknfkldncvlkenfklvnweklcnldsf” Seongwu immediately turned to face Daehwi when he heard him mumble words, he feels like he heard mixture of different languages. Daehwi sleep talks so he found it cute not until he heard muffle sobs.

“fsdlfmdslfmsldfsfsgdgfg” the smile from his face turned in to a complete worry as soon as he saw Daehwi starting to perspire despite the air conditioned room. He can also see tears fall at the side of his eyes making him stoop down to get closer to him, forgetting how he just dropped his bag and phone on the floor.

“nnskdnflsdflsdlfdsfsklfnsdlkfds” Daehwi kept on speaking things he couldn’t understand as his body kept on fidgeting on the floor.

 

“Daehwi…. Daehwi wake up…” he shakes him up as his heart is starting to raise because of worry.

 

“Lee Daehwi… Daehwi!!!” he shakes his shoulder, he can feel his own hands tremble as he looks at Daehwi sweating and crying while saying words he can barely understand. He’s obviously having a bad dream.

 

“Daehwi!!”

 

And he opened his eyes.

 

He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief that the younger has woken up but his heart breaks with how red his eyes were, he was obviously crying hard because of his dream.

“Daehwi, are you okay?”

It took several seconds before Seongwu’s eyes widen when Daehwi suddenly sat down and hugged him, face buried on the crook of his neck followed by hard sobs.

“Daehwi… Daehwi what’s wrong?” he doesn’t know what to say, he’s starting to get so worried and so nervous now. It is the first time that he is faced in this kind of situation, heaven knows how much he wants to call someone for help, Jisung perhaps.

“Hyung….hyung…” he can hear Daehwi’s voice as he cries.

“Tell hyung what’s wrong…” he tried to sooth him by caressing his back. It took him several moments to recover from shock.

 

“Hyung…” Daehwi just continues to call, his voice sounds so sad but so scared, it continues to break his heart.

 

“You had a bad dream Daehwi… don’t worry, it’s just a dream... calm down... Hyung is here….” Seongwu doesn’t really know what to say as he just spits out words he thinks would calm the maknae down. He swears he can feel Daehwi’s heart beating so fast against his own while hugs him, he must be so scared. In an instant, he forgot about his plan of shopping as he just so worried of Daehwi right now.

It took several minutes of caressing his back and muffle sobs before Seongwu can feel Daehwi’s shoulder lighten as he was so stiff and shaking earlier. Daehwi slowly released the hug and looked down, trying to hide his eyes from his hyung.

“All better?” Seongwu asked as he tried to see his eyes, Daehwi continued to look down and nodded.

“Sorry and thank you hyung.” Daehwi mumbled in a hoarse voice as he tries to wipe away the remaining tears and sweat from his face.

“It was nothing Daehwi-yah…” Seongwu replied as he caressed his arm to send comfort.

“Would you mind telling hyung what happened in your dream?” Seongwu asked calmly after seeing that Daehwi seemed to have recovered from crying.

“It was nothing hyung…” Daehwi used his exact words which made him chuckle.

“Maybe hyung can help you out or something.” Seongwu tried to persuade him.

“Or hyung can be a good listener at times too.”

 

 

Daehwi sighed, a very deep one.

“It was a bad dream.”

Seongwu nodded and continued to listen.

“I could accept people hating on me but I can never accept people giving the hate to our group as well…” Daehwi’s voice was so soft, almost a whisper but Seongwu can clearly hear his words.

“Daehwi…”

“It was scary…. I was scared that the group would get hate, that the members will be hurt too… it was scary…” another muffle sobs were heard from him.

Seongwu took a deep breathe before he moved closer to him and caressed his back.

“Be honest with me…” Daehwi looked up only for Seongwu to meet his bloodshot eyes from too much crying and it shattered his heart. Daehwi is that person who rarely cries, sometimes they even tease him to make use of his tear ducts… so seeing him cry this way now, it only means he is feeling so much emotional distress.

“Have been reading hate comments these days? Are these the reason why you are so out of yourself the past few days?” Seongwu asked in a calming manner. Daehwi’s head immediately dropped as he sobs, Seongwu can only shut his eyes close.

_I should have known better… why it took so long for me... for us to realize this possible reason._

“Didn’t we agree only to read the positive ones or not read anything at all?” there was a deafening silence after Seongwu said that… until Daehwi spoke.

“I heard some of my classmates read the comments… I didn’t mean to but I did hear it… and I couldn’t stop myself from reading it as well…. I’m stupid, I know…” he wiped away his tears.

“No you’re not…”

“I also heard some of my classmates complain about how hard they try to beat deadlines while celebrities are given a chance to extend and such… I know it wasn’t just for me but I’m a celebrity now and I was affected.” Daehwi continued which finally gave Seongwu the complete picture of the situation.

“Oh Daehwi…” and he pulled the younger into a hug.

“You’ve been through a lot…” he whispers as Daehwi closes his eyes.

“You could have told Jisung hyung honestly… about this…. we were all worried of you.” Seongwu continues to speak as he can feel his heart aches with Daehwi.

“Don’t mind them… those words…. They’re made for you to be strong…” he continues to caress his back while hearing muffle sobs coming from the maknae who had his face buried at the crook of his neck.

“Lee Daehwi…”

 

“hmm?”

 

“You are special, remember that.” Seongwu choked as he tried to stop himself from tearing as well, he never knew that this young boy at 17 who has been experiencing a lot at such a young age has been carrying more burdens recently.

 

_Daehwi-yah…. Through this hug, hyung hopes you’ll feel better._

 

-

 

 

“Careful, careful…” Jisung whispers as he assists Seongwu and their manager in bringing Daehwi inside the van.

“Shhh….shhhh…” Jisung made white noises as Daehwi started to whimper.

“Let me sit beside him.” Daniel said as he exchanged position with Seongwu and sat beside Daehwi, Seongwu then assisted in resting Daehwi’s head on Daniel’s broad shoulder.

“Is Daehwi fine?” Guanlin asked from the back.

“He’s just sleeping, don’t worry Linlin.” Jisung assured him. On their way to pick Daehwi up from the company after being fetched by their van from their respective locations, it was Seongwu who answered the call and said that Daehwi’s asleep and he doesn’t want to wake him up… understanding what Seongwu was trying to imply, Jisung asked their manager to park the car at the back of the company and they had Daehwi carried all the way from the practice room to the car, noting how light he is.

“I need to make this kid eat more.” Jisung whispered as he fixed his fringe.

“He looks so peaceful with such a puffy face… it must have been hard?” Minhyun commented as he looks at Daehwi, sleeping soundly on Daniel’s shoulder.

“I’ll tell you everything later… let’s head home.” Seongwu replied as he eyed everyone inside the van, trying to send signals that he wants to talk about Daehwi later. Everyone silently nod, understanding the situation.

Seongwu gave one last glance at Daehwi before he finally sat on his seat inside the van.

 

  
_You are special, remember that._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I... don't know what to say. Hahahaha! I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave some comments if you can, I will surely appreciate it.
> 
> Again, please give OngHwi some love <3


End file.
